The Upside Of Responsibility
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Castiel distracts Michael from the rigours of his job. Micstiel Michael/Castiel slash, angelcest


HK: And this right here is a birthday present for the lovely Hope, otherwise known as the HeadArchangel to my TroublesomeGabe, who fully agrees with me that Michael is beautiful and needs more love and cuddles. LOVE THE MICHAEL.

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural it would be an angel spinoff and to hell with the Winchesters

WARNINGS! POOOOOOORN and angelcest

XXXX

Michael sighed, leaning forwards and resting his head in his hands, fingertips massaging his temples. Heaven was still in shambles after what Metatron had done, and Michael half wished he had kept the little fuck alive so that he could take out his frustrations on him.

Still, the past was the past and now who had to clean up all the mess? He did. A soft sound alerted him to someone else entering the room but he didn't bother to glance up. Only one person would enter his private study uninvited.

Sure enough, a few seconds later a pair of hands were resting somewhat awkwardly on his shoulders.

"Michael… you need a rest." That low, gravel voice was full of concern and Michael leaned back into the touch, letting his eyes fall closed.

"I don't have time for a rest Castiel. You know that."

All of their younger siblings were looking to him, expecting Michael to make it all better. It was a terrible burden from people who never even knew him. All they knew was what they were told, the façade of Heaven's mighty General, the Michael who never backed down, never wavered, always knew what to do.

None of them knew the older brother who loved them all desperately, who nearly fell apart with Lucifer's fall and then again when he learned Gabriel was missing. Who had to lock his heart away or go mad with grieving as he watched his family tear itself apart. None but Castiel.

Because after all his mistakes, after all that he had done, Castiel understood. He had led a faction of Heaven and in trying to do the right thing he had destroyed them all because of it. He knew the pressure Michael faced, knew the pain of killing his brothers, and he admired Michael for being able to keep things together for as long as he had.

Alone of his brothers, even Raphael, Castiel knew how hard it was.

And Michael appreciated it to no end. The way Castiel worried about him and took care of him. So because it was Castiel, Michael pushed his chair out enough for his little brother to sit in his lap. Castiel was still a little awkward with these displays of affection but Michael had missed them for so long that he complied without comment, slipping into Michael's lap and letting his brother's arms wrap around his waist.

Gently Castiel raised a hand to Michael's cheek.

"You cannot be at your best if you do not take a break Michael." He looked up at his big brother earnestly with those massive, sincere blue eyes and Michael couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Castiel… What do you recommend we do?" The smile spread as a small frown crinkled the skin between Castiel's eyebrows.

Apparently Castiel hadn't considered that he would be keeping Michael company on his break, but Michael had no intention of letting go of the sweet warmth that was his baby brother. Slowly the crease faded and the faintest tint of a blush colored Castiel's cheeks, pulling Michael's lips into a full on grin. "Having an idea?" he asked, nuzzling Castiel's neck and breathing in the scent of him.

He knew full well what Castiel was thinking, only one thing could bring that blush to Castiel's cheeks and he loved hearing Castiel say the words. Castiel swallowed, eyes fluttering briefly closed as he drew in a shaky breath at the sensation. He forced his eyes open, turning to face Michael so close their lips were almost touching.

"Make love to me Michael…" It was barely more than a whisper but Michael would count it for his beautifully awkward baby brother. Leaning forward the last few millimeters to press their lips into a kiss, Michael stood, lifting Castiel with him as the younger angel shifted to wrap his legs around his waist.

"It would be my very great pleasure to." He carried Castiel through to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed and kissing him deeply.

Castiel moaned softly into his mouth, his back arching up into full contact with Michael's chest as the archangel moved to lie over him. They kissed slowly, tongues tangling in an ancient dance as Michael very slowly began unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. The angel squirmed and moaned under his brother's talented tongue and fingers, doing his best to work Michael's shirt off over his head.

Michael broke the kiss long enough to allow him and peeled off Castiel's shirt as well, letting his chest brush against his younger brother's skin to skin. Castiel keened softly, hooking a leg around Michael's waist to pull their hips together and grind up until their clothed erections were touching. Michael growled softly, rutting down in response and trailing his hands down Castiel's arms to move them above his head and pin them in place with one hand.

This left Castiel open and exposed for Michael's lips and tongue to go to work, kissing his way along Castiel's jawline and down his neck, sucking the occasional red mark just so everyone would know who Castiel belonged to.

Castiel squirmed, head pressing back into the pillow as he rocked up harder. Michael smirked against his skin, nuzzling his way down Castiel's chest and letting his little brother frot against him. He grazed his teeth down along Castiel's clavicle, delighting in the soft whimpers his younger brother let slip from his lips.

His hands slid slowly along Castiel's waist to his hips, thumbs brushing the waistband of Castiel's trousers. The younger angel squirmed, trying to press his erection into Michael's hand but Michael ignored him, popping open the button and letting the zipper slide down. Taking Castiel's white boxers and pants together Michael kissed his way down Castiel's stomach, pulling them off. Castiel let out a low, needy sound as the cool air caressed his genitals and Michael nuzzled at his hips.

"Please Michael... Need you..." He squirmed, giving Michael his best puppy eyes and the archangel replied with a predatory smirk.

"The things I'm going to do to you..." Without another word Michael leaned forward and took Castiel into his mouth, suckling at his cock and swirling his tongue around the head.

Castiel squeaked, his hands flying down to tangle in Michael's hair as he writhed. Michael sucked harder, enjoying the reaction as he took Castiel apart with each flex of his tongue. A simple wave of his hand conjured a bottle of lubricant and Michael slicked his fingers quickly while Cas was distracted.

The younger angel's breath hitched again as the first finger breached his tight hole and his hips jerked up. Michael grinned around his cock and before long he was adding another, stretching Castiel wide open. Castiel writhed on his fingers, clenching and moaning and moving down to try and persuade Michael to stretch him further open.

A third finger was slicked and pressed inside as Castiel keened and began to beg him. Michael let it continue for a while, loving the breathless little exclamations and moans Castiel let spill from his lips in a torrent as he was stretched.

Finally Michael's own throbbing erection demanded attention and he withdrew his fingers, slicking his cock with lube and thrusting in to the hilt into his young lover. Castiel gasped, his eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy as Michael laid his body over Castiel's, rolling his hips languidly.

The young angel's legs came up and locked themselves around Michael's waist, urging him in deeper. Michael was only too happy to comply, sucking yet more love bites onto the skin of Castiel's neck as he slowly began increasing his pace.

Castiel took every inch of Michael like he had been born to do it, rolling and moving with the archangel as the most delicious lustful noises bubbled up from his chest. Eager to taste him Michael sealed his lips over Castiel's in a dominant kiss, the bed beginning to shake from the speed with which he plunged into Castiel's body.

This only served to muffle Castiel's pleasured moans which soon turned to screams of ecstasy as Michael shifted to once again find that little bundle of nerves. Soon Castiel was clutching desperately to Michael, his whole body shaking with bliss until finally he couldn't take it anymore and he shrieked his release to the room.

Michael let out a rumbling growl of pleasure, pummeling Castiel's prostate relentlessly through his orgasm until finally he to succumbed and filled his dark haired angel. The two lay for a while on the bed, still entwined and simply looking into each other's eyes as they rode out their orgasms together. Eventually Michael broke the silence.

"I suppose you're right Castiel... I should take these breaks more often."

"Never without me," Castiel replied at once with a shy smile. Michael couldn't help but smile in response.

"Never without you," he agreed, and sealed his promise with a kiss.

XXXX

HK: leave a review or everyone go and send SMANGST birthday wishes


End file.
